


rose petals in my bed.

by idkspookystuff



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Steven, Cuddling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Time, Fluff, Making Love, Multi, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Adam, Top!Andrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: Steven wants to wait until marriage to have sex. It’s a beautiful sentiment - really it is, Andrew’s all for it.Until their duo becomes a trio and Adam turns everything on its head.or the one where steven wants to wait until marriage until he realizes he’s basically married to andrew and adam and he desperately wants them both in his bed.





	rose petals in my bed.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this fic because i spent so long on it and it's an idea i really loved. 
> 
> if you do like this fic, please consider [reblogging it on tumblr](http://gorgeousdan.tumblr.com/post/173079185111/rose-petals-in-my-bed) because my blog is kind of suffering and i could use the help lmao.
> 
> comments make me smile.
> 
> [-seb](http://gorgeousdan.tumblr.com)

Andrew has Steven pinned against the wall of his apartment, kissing him so intensely Andrew’s afraid Steven might break apart under his hands. Steven’s absolutely gorgeous, making soft sounds in the back of his throat. They’re both a little tipsy off wine from dinner. It’s one of their first dates and Andrew feels so incredibly lucky to be his boyfriend. 

Andrew gets a leg between Steven’s thighs. Steven gasps and pulls back from the kiss. Andrew uses this as his chance to press sloppy kisses to Steven’s neck. Steven makes this cute little noise and says, “Andrew,  _ Andrew _ .” Andrew’s fairly certain he’s never heard anything as good as his name coming from Steven’s lips. “Andrew, woah, stop.” 

Andrew pulls away and leans back so he can look Steven in the eyes. Steven’s eyes are blown wide, he’s red down to his chest, he’s heaving breaths like he’s just run a mile. His lips are swollen and Andrew really wants to kiss him but Steven said  _ stop _ and he takes that shit seriously. “What’s wrong?”

Steven goes more red, if possible. “No, nothing’s wrong! I loved everything we were doing.” Andrew wraps an arm around Steven’s waist as Steven looks down at the ground. “It’s just,” he sighs softly, laces his fingers with Andrew. “I’ve never-” he pauses awkwardly. “-gone all the way.” 

Andrew gives Steven a teasing smile. “Gone all the way?” he asks. When Steven nods, Andrew cooes. “Steven, it’s fine,” he rubs Steven’s back. “I don’t mind.” 

Steven looks up at him. “But the thing is, I don’t want to.” 

“Oh,” Andrew says. This is news to him. He chooses his next words very carefully. “Are you asexual?” 

“No, no, no!” Steven says quickly. “I want to. I mean,” he takes a deep breath and chuckles nervously. Andrew’s never seen anyone quite so beautiful. “God, I want to.” He bites his lip. “I just want to wait until my wedding night.” 

Andrew puts a hand to his chest. “Steven, that’s precious.” Suddenly, he wants to marry Steven Lim right there. Take his husband apart in a big white bed with rose petals, Steven crying out as he experiences something only Andrew will only give to him. His skin heats. “Can we do other stuff?”

Steven nods quickly. “I think I might die if we don’t.” 

So they get each other off in other ways, but never ‘ _ go all the way _ ’. Andrew’s more than okay with this; Steven’s his favorite person in the entire goddamn universe and he would wait a million years just to be able to kiss Steven once. 

Then Andrew notices Steven falling in love with Adam. It’s there in the little touches, the way Steven feeds him, Steven’s soft looks at Adam when he thinks no one is looking. They talk about it one night in the dark of Andrew’s room and Steven cries. He tells Andrew he’s in love with him still, but he’s also in love with Adam. In a quiet voice, Andrew admits that he feels the same way. It’s the first time they ever say they love each other, and they kiss through tears and then laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing is. 

The next morning, with hickeys littered down his chest and one of Andrew’s sweatshirts on, Steven brings Andrew breakfast in bed and a plan to seduce Adam. They talk about it over bacon and then make out in Andrew’s bed. A week later, on the same bed, Steven kisses Adam. It’s a short, sweet kiss and afterwords Adam leans his head against Steven’s and gives him the goofiest smile Andrew’s ever seen.

Adam never asks why the three of them never have sex, and honestly, Andrew hardly even misses it. Having both his boys with him every day makes Andrew feel unstoppable. 

So when Steven leans into him during lunch with Shane and Ryan (“ _ tall white boy/scrawny asian boy double date with Adam _ ”) and says “I want to have sex tonight,” Andrew actually chokes on his coffee. 

Steven rubs his back as Andrew coughs. From Steven’s left side, Adam gives him a concerned look. Ryan looks a little concerned too, but Shane, the observant shit, just gives Andrew a sly smile from over his drink.  _ Bastard _ . 

“What’s-” Ryan starts, but he’s interrupted by Shane whispering in his ear. He breaks into a smile. “Really?!”

“Mhhm,” Shane answers, all smug.

Ryan turns back to the trio. “You guys have never had sex?!”

Steven stammers around a reply. “You - what - how do you know that?” 

“I didn’t until Andrew reacted,” Shane says simply. “No one whos fucked before chokes when their boyfriend says he wants to get it on.” Shane sips his drink as if to say, ‘ _ try me _ ’. 

Andrew doesn’t. He leans back in his chair and takes a long sip of his coffee. He presses a hand to Steven’s lower back and whispers, “we’ll talk about it later,” to which Steven turns bright red. Ryan leaps back into his story about some UFO sighting on Twitter and Shane quips back. The rest of lunch passes like that, with Steven and Adam occasionally passing heated looks over Steven. 

Andrew drives the three of them to his apartment after work. He barely has the key in the lock before Steven’s on him, kissing him deeply. Andrew gets a little lost in it, wraps his arms around Steven’s waist, and he’s thankful for Adam’s soft “maybe we should talk?” 

“Mh,” Andrew mutters as he pulls away from Steven’s lips. Steven kind of chases his lips but Andrew holds him back with a firm hand on his shoulder. “Talking, yes.”

“Don’t talk,” Steven says, his voice so sincere that Andrew almost gives him and kisses him senseless again.  _ Almost _ . “No talking, just kissing. Kiss me.” 

Andrew’s hand on his shoulder holds Steven back enough so that he can’t lean in for another kiss. Adam gets behind Steven and wraps a strong arm around his waist. Steven melts back into the contact and Adam gives Andrew a look that means Andrew should start talking. Right. 

“So,” Andrew says. He drops his hand from Steven’s shoulder to his arm, squeezes the muscle there. “What did you mean when you said you want to have sex with us?” 

Steven goes bright red at that. “I meant-” he says, and he trails off, looking between the two of them. That’s the only answer Andrew needs.

“Right,” Andrew says. “That’s what I figured you meant.” 

“I mean,” Steven says quickly. He looks up at Adam. “Unless you both don’t want to, I don’t want to pressure you into it or anything and I’m totally fine with not having sex it’s just-”

“Shh,” Andrew says gently. He rubs Steven’s arm. “I want to. We-” he glances at Adam for confirmation. Adam nods. “-we want to, Steven. It’s just-” he pauses to run a hand through his hair, attempting to find words in his lust-filled mind. “I thought you wanted to wait until marriage?”

“I did,” Steven says slowly. He leans back into Adam like he’s choosing his words carefully. “The three of us can never get married, right?” Steven says. Adam nods from behind him. “And I don’t want to marry one of you without marrying both of you. But-” he grabs both of Andrew’s hands, takes one and rests it on Adam’s hand around his waist. The three of them connected. “-when I think of the future, of growing old and having a million dogs and a kid and a house I see you two.” There’s a sharp inhale of breath from Adam at Steven’s back. Andrew can definitely relate. “I want this. I love you two.”

There’s a heavy pause. It’s the first time any of them have expressed love. Then, Adam is turning Steven in his arms. He says, “I love you so much,” and then kisses Steven with a kind of passion Andrew’s yet to see from him. Adam kicks the door for Andrew’s apartment and it opens easily. Andrew follows, closes the door behind the three of them, the heat in his gut pooling.

Steven is the first one to pull back from the kiss. His lips are bruised and red and he’s panting, his cheeks flushed. “God, I love you,” Andrew says. Steven lights up as Andrew pulls him into a kiss. Steven walks them like this into Andrew’s bedroom. They break the kiss as they sit on the bed. 

Andrew looks up at Adam, standing at the bed. Andrew stands and pulls him down onto the bed by his shirt collar with a soft, “come here, you lug.” He leans close until he can feel Adam’s breath on his lips. He whispers, “I love you,” like a secret and Adam whispers it back right before they kiss.

When they pull back, Steven’s sitting watching them eagerly. “So how’s this gonna work?” 

“Whatever you want,” Andrew says. He leans closer so he can kiss at Steven’s neck. “One of us can fuck you. Or you can fuck one of us. Or you can watch me and Adam. It’s up to you.” 

Steven goes bright red. He whimpers under the kisses to his neck and says, “I want you inside me. Both of you.” 

Adam, ever the voice of reason, puts a hand on Steven’s thigh and says, “that would hurt, honey. Maybe you should do one tonight and try again a different night.” 

Steven’s stubborn as ever as he shakes his head. “No, I want both of you. Tonight. I can take it.” He pulls his shirt off and pulls Andrew back into a kiss.

Andrew gets lost in it, the feeling of Steven’s lips on his. Steven tangles a hand in Andrew’s hair and tugs a little. Andrew makes a sound low in his throat and just pulls Steven closer. He’s so close that Steven’s radiating body heat onto him. He presses forward a little and can feel how hard Steven is in his jeans just from kissing. _ Fuck _ , Andrew feels dizzy. 

When he pulls back, he finds Adam just in his boxers with a bottle of lube. Adam helps Steven out of his shirt and lays him back on the bed. He gets Steven’s pants off and kisses him again. Andrew’s content to simply watch them kiss for now. Adam’s doing things with his tongue that are making Steven whine, and when he rubs Steven’s cock through his boxers Steven jolts. 

Andrew decides he needs to be involved right now, thank you very much. He moves over to the two of them and pulls Steven’s boxers off. He swallows his cock down in one breath - this is something they’ve done many times before - and Steven gasps so loud Andrew’s almost afraid he’s had a heart attack.

“Now, want it now, please,” Steven sobs against Adam’s lips. Adam shushes him gently, rubs his sides. 

Adam looks down at Andrew still sucking Steven’s cock. Andrew lifts his eyes so that he’s looking directly at Adam and Adam actually whines. Adam says, “I think you should fuck him first.” When Andrew pulls off to protest, Adam adds, “It’s only fair. You’ve been dating him longest.” 

“Don’t care who, I just want it,” Steven says, which is good enough for Andrew. Andrew rearranges them so that Steven’s half in Adam’s lap, bends Steven’s legs at the knee so he can get the best angle. 

Andrew’s mouth practically waters at Steven’s ass. He wants to rim him, but decides against it. Steven’s so keyed up he could probably come in half a second and Andrew wants that to happen on his cock. 

Andrew lathers his fingers in lube and leans over to kiss Steven. “Take a deep breath,” he says softly. He kisses him again as he pushes the first finger into him. Steven hisses through his teeth, allowing himself to be kissed. Adam wraps a hand around Steven’s cock and gives him slow strokes to keep him hard.

“What’s it feel like?” Andrew asks when Steven’s panting too hard to kiss.

Steven crinkles his nose. “Weird,” he answers. “Doesn’t hurt. Doesn’t feel like much of anything.” 

Andrew chuckles softly, drops his head to Steven’s neck because he’s so incredibly fond. “Let’s see if we can change that,” he says as he adds another finger.

Steven doesn’t react as strongly this time, just a soft whine. “Feels weird,” he comments as Andrew crocks his fingers. He keeps going under Steven lets out a long moan and throws his head back. “God, Andrew, god!” he calls, his toes curling into the sheets. Andrew’s suddenly thankful for his twenty-seven years because he’s never felt more like he’s going to come in his pants in his life.

Andrew adds a third finger and focuses on stretching Steven out, hitting his prostate consistently now. Steven’s back arches and he chants, “I’m ready, god, Drew, Drew, please fuck me.”

Andrew pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed which, like, gross but he’ll deal with it later. He leans in his drawer for a condom but Steven grabs his hand to stop him. “No condom,” Steven says. “I’m gonna be with you forever. I’m clean.” 

Andrew feels his heart swell with love for this boy. He looks at Adam. Both his boys, sharing this moment with him. How the hell did he get so lucky?

He coats his cock in a generous amount of lube and positions himself against Steven’s hole. The heat that radiates is hypnotizing but he still has to ask. “Are you sure, Steve?” Steven nods quickly. “I’ll stop if you want me to.”

Steven looks up at Andrew with a look so fond, so sincere, so steadfast that Andrew feels like he could come on the spot. “I want you, Andrew. I want all of you.”

With that, Andrew pushes into Steven. Steven gasps loud, his brow furring and his back arching. Andrew holds him down with a hand on his stomach, shushes him gently. The heat is glorious, and he’s never fucked anyone without a layer of latex so he knows he’s going to come quickly. “Tell me when, baby,” he says, his voice rough. It’s difficult to keep still, but he knows Steven needs the time to adjust. 

Steven feels it out for a minute, grabs Adam’s free hand. Andrew takes a glance over at Adam and finds him jacking off slowly watching them. Andrew gasps and bucks forward at the visual. Steven groans and nods. “Again,” he says in a voice Andrew’s never heard before. “Fuck me, Andrew.”

Andrew sets a steady pace and it’s dizzying, the feeling of being so deep in his boyfriend. Steven’s gasping and crying out from underneath him, his hair stuck to his forehead and Adam’s red as a tomato next to them, jerking off.

Andrew manages to find Steven’s prostate and drills it as hard as he can. The effect is instantaneous; Steven’s back arches and he cries out so loud Andrew’s sure the neighbors can hear him. All words die out until all Andrew can hear is Steven crying out, “fuck” and “Andrew” and “god”, along with the slick sounds of Adam jerking off and his breathing next to the two of them.

Steven clenches around Andrew hard and that’s it, Andrew’s done. He spills deep in Steven’s hole, filling him out so much that it’s dripping out even before he pulls out. He kisses Steven as the last of the come drizzles out of his cock and then pulls out. Steven’s hole is red and puffy, leaking white beads of come. He gathers some of it on his thumb and brings it to Steven’s lips. Steven pulls Andrew’s finger into his mouth and sucks his thumb like a cock. Fuck, if Andrew hadn’t just came, he’s sure he could come again from that alone.

“My turn?” Adam says softly. Steven nods quickly and Andrew moves to lay next to Steven. He wraps his arm around Steven’s shoulders and watches as Adam coats himself with lube as he pushes in, more of Andrew’s come seeping out around his cock.

Both Adam and Steven gasp as Adam pushes in. Andrew can tell Adam isn’t going to last long but it doesn’t matter. Just two good thrusts against his prostate and Steven’s comes untouched, his cock weeping come onto his stomach. He screams and sobs and gasps through it, Andrew holding him.

Adam doesn’t wait long before he comes too, his come joining Andrew’s inside of Steven. He stays there for a minute, kisses first Steven then Andrew. He whispers, “I love you,” and then pulls out. Both he and Andrew watch their mixed come pour out of their boyfriend.

Andrew goes to get a towel to clean Steven up. When he comes back, he finds Steven wrapped in a blanket, cuddled into Adam’s side. He cleans Steven off and then throws the towel somewhere to be dealt with later. He curls into Steven’s other side and says. “So was this your Worth It winner?”

Steven giggles, high off of the endorphins. Adam laughs a little under his breath too.

“Definitely worth it,” Steven answers and then he kisses both of them.  

**Author's Note:**

> again, if you liked this fic please [reblog it on tumblr](http://gorgeousdan.tumblr.com/post/173079185111/rose-petals-in-my-bed)!
> 
> thank you if you made it this far.


End file.
